Effluves
by Rebecca-von-bird
Summary: Severus et Remus ont tous deux des odorats fort développés. Lequel des deux est le plus beau, le plus fort ? Un concours en décidera. Mais le concours va en laisser un très frustré du résultat. Une drôle de revanche va se jouer. Snupin, slash.


Mon premier Snupin ! * larme émue *

Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais je l'ai finalement terminé, et même si je n'en suis évidemment pas totalement satisfaite, je crois qu'il n'est pas si mal. J'ai essayé d'être drôle, et du coup, ça donne des personnages totalement OOC (totalement, hein, si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin, croyez-moi. En plus, ça ne respecte pas le canon la plupart du temps. M'enfin. Je me rends compte que je suis en train d'essayer de vous décourager à lire, ce n'est pas stratégique ^^.).

L'idée m'est venue à partir d'un défi sur la communauté sevys_now, sur livejournal : le défi parfum.

Le résumé : Severus et Remus ont tous deux des odorats fort, fort développés. Lequel des deux est le plus beau, le plus fort ? Un concours en décidera. Mais le concours va en laisser un très frustré du résultat, et qui pourrait fort bien se terminer mal. Ou bien. Ou autrement. (oui, je vais quand même pas vous révéler la fin !).

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, les lieux, et tout ce que vous savez, en fait, appartient à JK Rowling, avec tout mon respect, et toute mon admiration. Et toute ma jalousie, aussi.

Rating : M (J'ai hésité, parce que, bon, il n'y a rien d'explicite ou de choquant à mon avis. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.)

Nombre de mots : 5500 et des poussières. Au départ, ça ne devait être qu'un court OS. Pf.

Bonne lecture ;)

**Effluves **

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée habituelle dans la grande salle ce matin-là, quelques secondes avant son propriétaire, le nez de Severus Snape fut assailli par un nuage d'odeurs toutes plus agressives les unes que les autres.

Puis, l'épaule dudit propriétaire fut sauvagement agressée par une autre épaule, que la veste mitée rendait râpeuse, que la silhouette frêle rendait osseuse mais que l'abus de chocolat rendait tout de même moelleuse.

« Lupin, grogna-t-il en faisant un pas de côté. Tu divagues dès l'aurore, ça ne s'arrange pas.

Il obtint un soupir mécontent comme toute réponse. Et comme cette réponse était inhabituelle, il daigna lui accorder un deuxième regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lupin, ricana-t-il, tu es mal luné ?

Il faillit s'esclaffer de se trouver si spirituel, mais c'eut été exhiber bien trop d'émotions pour une si insignifiante créature.

- Severus, ne me dis pas que tu ne sens pas cette odeur, c'est épouvantable, grimaça Lupin.

Le rictus de Severus s'estompa tandis qu'il saisissait tous les effluves qui transparaissaient sous la note très majoritaire de chèvrefeuille de ce nouveau parfum, qui envahissait violemment l'air ambiant. Musc, bois de rose, banane, violette, cigare, herbe fraichement coupée et liqueur de whisky : telles étaient les notes qu'il pouvait distinguer parmi tous les parfums habituels qui peuplaient l'atmosphère de la grande salle. Il y sentait toujours les mêmes arômes : le sucre, le café, le thé, et tous les divers éléments présents dans les plats, le parfum de framboise bien trop appuyé de la jeune Bianca Brando, la friture, la poussière et le bois ancien. Et quelques odeurs suspectes qu'il soupçonnait souvent venir de la table des Serpentard, parfois même de la table des professeurs.

Son odorat s'était naturellement développé suite à son apprentissage poussé de l'art des potions. De mauvaises langues auraient également évoqué comme raison la taille de sa péninsule nasale, mais Severus Snape était au-delà de ces considérations. Il se contentait de se laisser guider par son sens surdéveloppé.

- C'est, sans doute, le nouveau parfum d'une jeune donzelle en mal de mâle, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu serais poétique ? s'étonna Lupin.

- Ironique.

- Maléfique ?

- Pragmatique.

- Lubrique ?

- Fantast … Lupin !

- C'est trop facile, pouffa Remus alors qu'ils s'installaient tous deux à leurs places respectives, à la grande table en chêne qui accueillaient leurs agapes.

A la place à laquelle s'asseyait traditionnellement Remus, l'assiette était entourée de traces de doigts, comme incrustées dans le bois, aux endroits où il ne manquait pas de poser ses mains entre chaque bouchée ou presque. Remus était un loup-garou éduqué : on ne pose pas ses coudes sur la table.

A la place à laquelle s'asseyait traditionnellement Severus, l'assiette était entourée de trous dans le bois, aux endroits où il plantait très régulièrement et rageusement son couteau. Severus n'avait trouvé que cette alternative pour ne pas viser directement les yeux des élèves. Il avait chaque matin au moins une bonne raison de s'exécuter : trop bruyants, trop grossiers, trop roux, trop cicatrisés, trop dégoutants lorsqu'ils engloutissaient leurs pommes de terre au beurre.

Or il se trouvait que les deux places auxquelles s'asseyaient traditionnellement Severus et Remus se côtoyaient de près. Et ce fut lorsque Remus osa affirmer que la seconde note du parfum était sans hésitation la banane que Severus sortit de ses gonds.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Lupin ! En tant qu'être doté d'un odorat totalement parfait, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça !

- Mon odorat est sans doute au moins aussi …

- Attends, coupa Severus. Je me suis mal exprimé, je voulais dire en tant qu'être _humain _doté d'un odorat totalement parfait.

Remus masqua sa gêne à l'aide d'un gloussement mal maîtrisé.

- Allons, Severus. Tu es lassant.

- Glaçant.

- Agaçant.

- Digne.

- Ca ne rime pas.

- …

- Toujours est-il, que je vote pour la banane, sans hésitation.

- C'est le musc, Lupin !

- Banane.

- Musc.

- Banane.

- Musc !

- Banane !

- Hum, hum, messieurs.

Les deux guerroyeurs se figèrent, stupéfaits qu'un inconscient ose ainsi interrompre l'une de leurs légendaires et distrayantes joutes verbales. La voix de l'inconscient en question provenait du tableau qui trônait juste derrière le fauteuil de Minerva, légèrement plus haut, de manière à ce que toute la salle ait une vue imprenable sur son sujet. Albus Dumbledore. Malgré sa récente mort – une sombre histoire de bonbons et d'oiseau avec un bec exceptionnellement pointu, il avait fait en sorte qu'un tableau de lui siège dans chaque pièce de Poudlard, sans exception. Ainsi il pouvait satisfaire à loisir son goût extrême pour les ragots et le voyeurisme.

- Messieurs, poursuivit-il d'une voix forte alors que nombre de regards s'étaient dirigés vers l'endroit du conflit. Vous vous conduisez comme des enfants.

McGonagall approuva d'un signe de tête appuyé.

- Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'intervenir, Albus ? tenta courageusement Severus, prêt à tout pour avoir rapidement le dernier mot avec Lupin.

- Je suis si vieux maintenant que je considère tout le monde autour de moi comme mes enfants, Severus.

- Peuh.

- Peuh vous-même.

- Souhaitiez-vous nous éclairer d'une de vos brillantes remarques, professeur ? intervint Lupin avec davantage de diplomatie et, il fallait le dire, de fayotage.

- Tout à fait, Remus, et je vous remercie de m'en donner l'occasion.

- Je vous en prie.

- J'insiste.

- Allons, c'est normal.

- Vraiment, j'insiste.

- Ca suffit !

- Désolé, Severus. Mais la politesse est une vertu.

- La retenue, aussi.

- Oui mais la politesse, plus.

- Qui se conduit comme un enfant, maintenant, Albus ?

- Donc, reprit le sujet du tableau gesticulant, je propose, afin de départager vos avis très tranchés sur la question, de vérifier la réponse auprès du responsable de cette odeur si envahissante. Miss Perlman ?

Une jeune fille brune, très poilue et dotée d'yeux globuleux sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

Severus et Remus se tournèrent vivement vers elle, tentant vainement de ne pas regarder exclusivement l'unique et très fourni sourcil barrant son front.

- Voui ?

- C'est bien vous qui avez élaboré ce tout nouveau parfum aux notes très présentes de chèvrefeuille ?

- Voui …

- Bien ! Pouvez-vous nous dire la deuxième note la plus concentrée dans votre parfum maison ?

- Vou … Non, désolée, j'y suis allée un peu au hasard, avoua Jenna Perlman, désormais si ratatinée derrière la table qu'on ne voyait plus que sa frange dépasser.

Quelques ricanements parcoururent l'assemblée, tandis que les yeux de Severus se fermaient lentement, dans une coordination parfaite avec le long soupir qu'il poussa. Remus, de son côté, croqua dans une biscotte au nutella en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, il vous resterait quelques gouttes de cette fragrance ? continua Dumbledore depuis son tableau.

- Non, répondit une voix étouffée, j'ai tout utilisé.

Severus esquissa un grand geste dramatique avec sa main gauche, mais interrompit son mouvement lorsqu'il intercepta le regard moqueur de Remus.

- Bien, déclara Dumbledore. Alors, je propose que nous organisions un véritable concours au sein de cette école, entre nos deux éminents professeurs ci-présents. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser cette incertitude planer quant à la supériorité du nez de l'un ou de l'autre.

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent dans la salle tandis que certains élèves grimaçaient.

- Miss Perlman ?

Une voix étouffée marmonna quelque chose depuis le vide sous la table des Poufsouffle.

- Voudriez-vous bien, en toute honnêteté, préparer une fragrance originale, pour, disons … vendredi soir ? Les cours terminent à seize heures le vendredi, et il est évident que personne ne souhaitera rater ça.

Un élève de Poufsouffle se redressa et intervint :

- Elle a dit pas de problème.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore en applaudissant si fort que son tableau flageola. Minerva, voulez-vous vous occuper de l'organisation ?

- Oui, dit-elle d'un air pincé. Il me semble que c'est moi, ici, la directrice.

La bonne humeur de Dumbledore s'envola, et il se rabougrit dans son fauteuil comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « grnch, suis mort moi, strch, aucun respect, pff ».

Severus, lui, s'était remis à manger et regardait l'asperge qui pendait au bout de sa fourchette comme si elle allait le sauver de cette situation. Au bout de quarante-quatre secondes de ce traitement, alors que McGonagall et Dumbledore parlementaient sur la manière d'organiser ce concours de la plus haute importance, Remus prit la main de Severus qui tenait la fourchette, trempa l'asperge dans le nutella et la croqua, un air d'extase sur le visage.

Le stoïque et très psychologiquement stable maître des potions respira profondément, puis très rapidement, comme on le demande souvent à une femme sur le point de mettre au monde un bébé. Severus, lui, semblait sur le point de mettre au monde une de ses colères frigides prodigieuses. Il prit, du bout de ses deux plus grands doigts, le poignet chemisé de Remus et pressa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher prise instantanément le loup garou.

Celui-ci le gratifia d'un regard innocent.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, Severus, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, dit-il d'un ton aimable au possible.

- M'embarrasser. Hum. C'est un euphémisme.

- Allons, allons, Severus. Tu _sais _que ça finira par arriver.

- Quoi donc ?

L'air innocent venait de changer de camp, mais il était cette fois associé à un léger ton moqueur.

- On se tourne autour depuis des semaines, il faut bien le reconnaître, énonça Lupin comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas ce qui finira par arriver, tu délires.

- Tu finiras dans mes appartements. Ou moi dans les tiens. Et tu finiras dans mon corps. Ou moi dans le tien.

Remus engloutit l'instant d'après un œuf au plat en entier. Il n'avait même pas les joues roses ! s'indigna intérieurement Severus, qui lui, peinait à contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Surtout de la colère, à y réfléchir. De l'assentiment, aussi. Oui, il fallait bien l'avouer. Les cicatrices, ça vous rendait rapidement un homme sexy – sauf quand il s'agissait d'un front stupide. Et côté cicatrices, Lupin était sacrément pourvu. Serait-il aussi pourvu au niveau de …

Severus chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la déloyale provocation de son collègue.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Lupin. »

Il mangea, en silence, quatre asperges natures (du nutella, quel sacrilège !) et se leva, non sans se pencher une dernière fois pour murmurer à l'oreille du loup-garou : « et ce serait moi, dans le tien, Lupin ».

Il ricana de satisfaction en s'éloignant, alors qu'il venait d'apercevoir une coloration rougeâtre sur les pommettes de Remus, qui tenait sa fourchette immobile dans les airs.

***

Entre le fameux petit-déjeuner à forte odeur d'asperge et le vendredi à dix-sept heures, Severus s'était finalement rendu compte … qu'il pouvait perdre. Le jeudi soir venu, dans le froid rassurant de ses cachots, il s'entraîna donc.

Et, bien sûr, personne n'en savait rien. Personne, sauf Dumbledore qui s'amusait à gambader de tableau en tableau et qui le surprit en train de s'auto-évaluer.

« N'est-ce pas de la triche, cher Severus ?

Celui-ci sursauta si fort que son chaudron plein de jus de ciboulette se renversa sur ses pieds.

Il sautilla un instant sous la souffrance de la brûlure, se désarticula souplement pour souffler un peu dessus, puis se calma et retrouva sa célèbre et froide contenance.

- Absolument pas. J'ai toujours fait des séances autodidactes d'éducation du nez, Albus.

Dumbledore pouffa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et croisa les bras.

- Albus, j'aimerais désormais récupérer ce qu'il me reste d'intimité, je vous prie.

- Mais bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore avec un geste gracieux de la tête, comme s'il lui faisait le présent du siècle en acceptant sa requête.

Une fois seul à nouveau, Severus donna un coup sec de baguette et les quarante odeurs qu'il avait réunies dans ses chaudrons se mélangèrent. Si vite d'ailleurs, que même s'il avait voulu tricher cela lui eut été impossible. Il s'approcha doucement des mélanges nouvellement constitués et ferma les yeux, prêt à humer tous les effluves qui s'en dégageaient voluptueusement.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.

Severus jura entre ses dents et se rendit à grands pas derrière sa porte d'entrée.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est Remus.

- Je ne suis pas là.

- Tu me prends autant que ça pour une poire ?

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Allez, Severus, sois chic, laisse-moi entrer.

Severus poussa un soupir trop bruyant pour être honnête, et déverrouilla sa porte - ce qui lui prit quarante-cinq bonnes secondes : Severus Snape était un homme somme toute légèrement paranoïaque. Remus l'attendait derrière, un sourire indécent sur le visage.

Enfin, c'était peut-être bien un sourire normal et empreint de politesse, mais Severus avait décidé d'y voir de l'indécence (Il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis … longtemps. Trop longtemps. Une éternité. Ceci expliquait cela.)

Il s'écarta –légèrement pour laisser passer Remus, qui se glissa dans l'espace étroit entre le torse trop couvert de Severus et le montant glacial de la porte.

- C'est charmant, chez toi, commenta Remus en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Tu es déjà venu, remarqua Severus, haussant son sourcil gauche.

- Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Pourquoi tu es venu, alors ?

- Ben, pour discuter !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, et retint un soupir, encore.

- Tu m'épuises, Lupin.

Remus gloussa à cette remarque. Severus faillit sourire, mais se retint à temps.

- Bon, alors, que voulais-tu me dire, qu'on en finisse ?

- Je voulais simplement la jouer fair-play, et te dire, que le meilleur gagne, répondit Remus, toujours souriant, une main tendue.

Severus regarda cette dernière, parcourue d'une fine cicatrice sur toute la longueur de la paume, et qui ne tremblait pas. Il s'en saisit et la conserva quelques instants, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Donc, je vais gagner.

- Peut-être, répondit Remus en penchant humblement la tête.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, râla Severus en lâchant sa main.

Il tourna les talons et revint près de ses chaudrons, tournant le dos au loup-garou.

- Très bien. Tu peux partir, maintenant.

Une main légère vint se poser sur son épaule, et il tressaillit. Il tourna vivement la tête et vit Remus qui le dévisageait d'un air un peu niais, il fallait l'avouer. Il se souvint avoir régulièrement pensé que Remus était sexy, ces derniers temps, et se molesta intérieurement. Parce que ledit Remus, en plus d'un air niais, avait de bien jolis yeux bruns. Et que, bon sang, il _était _sexy.

- Tu veux bien t'en aller, Remus ?

- Tiens donc, tu m'as appelé Remus !

- Oui, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, il me semble, mais je peux t'appeler Bob ou Judy, si tu préfères, ou Linda, ou Bernie, ou ….

- Compris ! Mais tu sais, et bien …

Remus s'arrêta un instant, le nez en l'air, vraisemblablement pour réfléchir.

- En fait, reprit-il, j'aime bien que tu m'appelles Lupin.

- Hu ?

- Ben, oui, ça te rend … enfin, ça te rend spécial, dans mon entourage.

- Et ben, s'il n'y a que ça qui me rende spécial à tes yeux, je vais encore dormir sur ma béquille, soupira Severus, désabusé.

Remus cligna des yeux. Un sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres et Severus réalisa ce que son inconscient venait de lui faire dire, le sale traître.

- Mais non, mais non, dit-il précipitamment, quand je parle de béquille, je veux dire que … enfin avec tous les sorts que j'ai reçus, j'ai souvent mal à une jambe et … enfin. Bon. Tu comprends.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, Severus. Tu sais, d'ailleurs … il m'arrive souvent, aussi, d'avoir mal à … ma jambe. Et j'ai beau masser, passer mes mains dessus encore, et encore, et encore, rien n'est résolu. Le mal revient toujours. Il me faudrait de l'aide, je pense.

Severus avala sa salive. A défaut.

- Et, continua Remus, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais des mains … expertes pour les massages des corps douloureux et tendus. N'est-ce pas ?

Severus reprit son souffle et prit conscience du regard de Remus qui n'était pas dirigé vers ses mains. Non, quand il parlait de corps tendu, il savait de quoi il parlait, le bougre.

- Non, en fait, étrangement, ce n'est pas là mon plus grand talent, réussit à articuler Severus, ses mains toujours agrippées à la table, derrière lui.

- Ah ? répondit un Remus, de toute évidence passionné par le sujet.

- Non, ce à quoi je suis le plus doué, ce sont les potions, va-t'en, maintenant, je suis un homme très occupé.

- Je te croyais plus joueur, dit Remus d'un ton déçu en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

Severus s'approcha de lui d'un geste vif, et se colla à son dos … et plus bas.

- Ce n'est pas de jouer, dont j'ai envie, Lupin, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du loup-garou, qui frissonna de tout son corps et chercha instinctivement à se coller davantage contre la torture géante qui se pressait derrière lui.

Un souffle parcourut lentement son cou et il frissonna. Severus posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre à la base de son cou pour pencher doucement sa tête sur le côté et y distiller un nouveau souffle, sans y poser ses lèvres. Remus laissa échapper un grondement sourd. Severus sourit et poussa soudain le loup-garou vers l'avant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de l'inviter à sortir, d'un geste de la main.

Remus resta devant la porte un instant, les joues roses.

- Severus … tu… non, balbutia-t-il, comme s'il était impossible que sa soirée se termine de la sorte.

- Je ne te retiens pas, confirma Severus d'une voix onctueuse.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de s'approcher de lui.

- Non, dit Severus. Moi aussi, je sais jouer, et maintenant tu sais de quelle manière. »

Puis il poussa à nouveau Remus dehors et ferma la porte. Son sourire victorieux s'effaça progressivement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de fermer la porte, par fierté et par volonté de contrôle, à une occasion de … se faire masser la jambe. Il grogna et se rua sur ses fidèles et loyaux chaudrons.

Après tout, il ne lui restait qu'une soirée avant ce fichu concours ! Il comptait bien s'entraîner. Il se posta dignement devant eux, respira profondément, fermement décidé.

Malgré tout, il ne put oublier sa jambe qui le lançait terriblement après cette séance de jeux. Et se réfugia dans sa chambre, où ce qu'il y fit pour soulager sa douleur ne regardait que lui. Car, oui, malgré l'insistance de Dumbledore, Severus avait toujours refusé tout net l'installation d'un tableau le représentant dans cette pièce. Non mais.

***

Le moment fatidique arriva à grands pas, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire bézoard, Severus se retrouva devant une fiole, hermétiquement fermée.

Le concours avait lieu dans la grande salle, et des gradins avaient été aménagés, pour faciliter l'encouragement des nez. Au début de la journée, les gradins avaient été disposés de manière équitable. Toutefois, au vu de la différence de proportion des supporters de Severus et de ceux de Remus, ils furent modifiés pour n'en laisser environ qu'un quart derrière Severus, et le reste derrière Remus.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire d'excuse, mais Severus eut un mouvement du menton signifiant clairement qu'il était bien au-delà de toutes ces inepties.

Quelques fanions vert et argent voletaient vaguement derrière lui, tandis que d'immenses banderoles rouge et or flamboyaient derrière Remus. Malgré l'inconvenance desdites inepties, Severus sourit. Il aimait le discret mépris des Serpentard, comparé à l'indécent tapage des Gryffondor et assimilés.

Jenna Perlman se trouvait, elle, entre les deux tables. On lui avait fourni une chaise afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur ses jambes, tant elle tremblait d'intimidation. Elle regardait ses pieds, curieusement chaussés de sandales associées à des chaussettes, et n'osait surtout pas lever ses yeux vers la gauche, où stationnait son professeur de potions.

La tension était à son comble quand le professeur McGonagall gratifia enfin la grande salle de sa présence. Il eut été dommage de se priver d'un arbitre aussi impartial, pensa Severus avec un rictus. Mais oui, choisir la directrice des Gryffondor comme arbitre était totalement objectif de la part de Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête, et chassa un cheveu qui s'était réfugié au coin de ses lèvres.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, commença McGonagall, qui venait de se placer juste derrière la pauvre Miss Perlman - qui elle-même semblait faire son possible pour se cacher derrière son sourcil. Nous voici tous réunis aujourd'hui …

- Abrégeons, Minerva, voulez-vous ? intervint Severus, qui ne voulait pas passer sa journée à écouter un discours inutile.

- Bien, répondit-elle d'un air pincé. Miss Perlman, prenez votre liste d'ingrédients, messieurs …

- Hé ! s'écria soudain Remus, l'air paniqué. Il est legilimens ! Il va pouvoir lire dans ses pensées la liste des ingrédients !

Un murmure indigné parcourut la foule des élèves. Quelques-uns huèrent même Severus, qui leur lança un regard plus noir que son caleçon. Les huées s'interrompirent instantanément. Il regarda Remus un instant, puis Jenna Perlman, puis McGonagall.

- Très bien, répondit-il. D'abord, Lupin, cesse de pointer ton doigt vers moi, c'est impoli. Et, puisqu'il doit en être ainsi, posez donc la liste à l'envers sur une table plus loin, et posez Miss Perlman dans une autre pièce, elle n'est de toute façon pas très utile.

La jeune Poufsouffle poussa un cri étouffé et profita de l'occasion pour jeter son papier à McGonagall et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. La directrice des Gryffondor sembla réprimer une exclamation d'irritation, puis ramassa le papier. Severus entendit ses os craquer et grimaça.

- Bien, messieurs, vous connaissez les règles. A mon signal, vous ouvrez votre fiole, et vous avez alors cinq minutes précises pour écrire sur le parchemin vierge qui se trouve sur votre table les ingrédients de ce parfum, dans l'ordre bien entendu de concentration.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

- A vos marques … signal !

- Hein ?

- Bien, oui, j'avais dit à mon signal …

- Ah, oui.

- Dépêchez-vous, Severus, vous perdez du temps, à réfléchir !

Severus réalisa que la vieille chouette à lunettes avait raison. Il ouvrit sa fiole, et y plongea son interminable nez.

Le silence se fit dans son esprit concentré. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que tous ces arômes qui s'échappaient de la fiole et partaient mourir dans l'air ambiant.

Severus s'empara de sa plume. Jasmin. Il ferma les yeux. Gingembre. Il secoua la tête. Citron. Puis gingembre. Il fronça les sourcils. Le parfum fort et âcre du citron couvrait de manière entêtante le reste des fragrances. Il sourit doucement. Ciboulette. Lactaire jaune. Il grimaça. Miel. Noisette. Il pencha imperceptiblement la tête. Absinthe, très, très légèrement.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux.

Si ça, ce n'était pas du favoritisme ! Il écrivit lentement le mot chocolat sur son parchemin, relut rapidement, referma la fiole, et attendit patiemment d'un air satisfait. Il garda les bras croisés et le regard fixe droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un 'poc' caractéristique.

Il tourna la tête et vit Lupin fermer sa bouteille d'encre et sourire doucement à McGonagall. Celle-ci regarda sa montre et demanda aux deux hommes s'ils en avaient terminé tous les deux. Ils acquiescèrent et tendirent leur parchemin dans un geste d'écolier parfaitement synchronisé.

- Bien, continua McGonagall. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, je vais comparer vos réponses et demander à une personne innocente et impartiale de vérifier mes dires.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans les gradins et appela Jensen Bang, un jeune Serdaigle qui descendit fièrement les marches pour rejoindre McGonagall.

Celle-ci prit les trois morceaux de parchemin, les examina, et chuchota quelque chose à Bang. Severus se tordit le cou pour parvenir à s'approcher sans en avoir l'air. En vain. Il en eut l'air et quelques rires le remirent en place. Bang prit les parchemins à son tour, les parcourut, et acquiesça.

McGonagall prit une grande inspiration. La tension était à son comble. Severus sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et se propager dans tout son corps. Lupin semblait calme, mais la manière dont il enfonçait son pouce gauche dans sa paume droite démontrait le contraire. Des murmures affolés, d'autres excités parcouraient la foule des élèves et des professeurs, qui ne tenaient plus en place.

- Messieurs, levez-vous, je vous prie.

Severus s'exécuta en même temps que Remus. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard obligeant, répondant à celui, glacial, d'un Severus fébrile.

- Je vais annoncer le gagnant, reprit McGonagall. Je suis désolée… Severus, mais c'est Remus qui l'emporte !

Un grondement de joie s'éleva dans la grande salle, et tous les élèves se levèrent, ce qui fit trembler le sol. Trois quarts des élèves sautaient de joie et osaient quelques gestes déplacés, tandis que le quart restant pestait ou restait de marbre.

Severus, lui, mit quelques secondes à réaliser. Lupin hochait la tête dans diverses directions d'un air modeste, ce qui le mit hors de lui, plus encore que le fait d'avoir … perdu. Rien que d'imaginer le mot dans sa tête le rendait malade.

Il garda toutefois bonne contenance, et fit une révérence imperceptible à l'adresse de Lupin, tandis qu'il distinguait quelques paroles réconfortantes autour de lui. Il attendit, patiemment, et ce qui lui sembla une éternité, que la foule se disperse légèrement, et il se dirigea vers Lupin.

Il avança légèrement sa main, et Lupin dut s'avancer et tendre le bras pour s'en saisir.

- Belle bataille, dit-il humblement.

- Tu sais où je me suis trompé ?

- Minerva m'a montré ton parchemin, et la noisette était en plus grande quantité que le miel. Mais j'ai failli me tromper aussi à cet endroit, continua-t-il précipitamment.

- Je veux une revanche, susurra Severus en tirant sur le bras de Remus, pour l'approcher de lui.

- Qu … quand tu veux, bredouilla Remus.

- Alors maintenant. »

Il lâcha la main du loup-garou et sortit de la grande salle à grands pas, ignorant les protestations grotesques de certains élèves qui voulaient offrir un verre au nez victorieux.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence, aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent tout en gardant leur dignité intacte, vers les cachots. Severus ouvrit ses appartements et intima à Remus d'entrer, avant que lui-même ne le suive de près.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il, en appliquant tous les sorts habituels à la porte qui protégeait son auguste personne. Que proposes-tu ?

- C'est toi, qui as proposé une revanche, non ?

- Et alors ?

- Ah. Hum. Oui. D'accord. Si tu insistes. C'est vrai que, bon. J'avais pensé, tu vois, que … enfin, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, hein, mais, j'aurais éventuellement pensé que ça aurait pu être une bonne idée, dans l'hypothèse où tu aurais potentiellement aimé l'idée.

Severus resta silencieux. Ce moment de totale humiliation était trop jouissif pour ne serait-ce que songer à le briser.

- Donc, continua Remus en regardant cette fois Severus, je connais ton odeur par cœur. Chaque fois que tu es près de moi, je sens tous les effluves de ton corps qui me chatouillent les narines, et pas que. Et j'adore ça. J'_adore_ ça.

Severus se redressa. Un compliment, surtout tourné comme celui-là, était toujours bon à prendre. Surtout si l'on considérait le fait que Severus Snape était, un bâtard graisseux, un gros nez couverts de points noirs, une raclure du sous-enfer ou un pauvre type. Au choix, selon les sources et les degrés de créativité de ces sources.

Mais, là, maintenant, tout de suite, Remus venait de lui dire qu'il sentait bon. Pour le reste, il n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, rien à foutre.

- Continue.

- Et bien, je m'étais dit que tu pourrais prendre ta revanche sur un sujet vivant, en fait. Moi, de préférence.

- Hm hm.

- Distinguer mes odeurs, les séparer, et …

Remus s'arrêta soudain et tourna la tête, rosissant.

- Tu rougis ? Tu t'enfuis ? Je croyais que tu étais un joueur hors pair, Lupin ? dit Severus, un sourcil haussé, un sourire en formation.

- Des fois, ça va, des fois, tu me troubles tellement que j'en perds mon latin.

- Certes, pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle Remus, c'est dramatique.

Severus s'approcha du loup-garou, qui le regarda à nouveau, mais qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il plaça sa bouche juste à l'entrée de son oreille.

- Et si je gagne ? souffla-t-il.

- Tu … tu auras droit à tous les traitements que tu souhaites pour ta jambe, lâcha Remus, frissonnant, les yeux clos.

Severus baissa légèrement la tête et huma doucement, le nez enfoui dans le cou de Remus.

- Hmm … muguet …

Un frisson.

- Embruns …

Une main sur la cuisse de Remus.

- Chocolat.

Un petit rire qui les parcourut tous les deux.

- Tabac … ?

- Hm … parfois, quand je suis trop … stressé … comme hier soir en revenant chez moi.

- Oh.

Une autre main dans ses cheveux.

- Aïe ! J'ai … les cheveux emmêlés.

- Désolé.

- Non c'est rien, continue…

Le souffle laissa place à des lèvres, dans le cou de Remus. Il frissonna et posa une main dans le creux des reins de Severus, dont les lèvres se murent, lentement, doucement, venant se placer, fort à propos, sur celles du loup-garou. Qui laissa le passage à la langue de Severus. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Le baiser fut court. C'était le premier. Le second fut lent et plus hardi, gémissant.

Severus passa une main sous la robe de Remus qui se dandina un peu sous l'intention. Il déploya ses doigts pour déboucler la ceinture … Enfin, il tenta de déboucler la ceinture. Mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines et il poussa un grognement de frustration.

- Attends, attends, c'est coincé, balbutia Remus qui s'employa à son tour à déboucler sa ceinture, et qui y parvint après quelques instants de dur labeur.

- C'est bon, tu peux continuer, reprit-il d'une voix étrange, comme s'il avait peur que Severus ne s'arrête au moindre petit obstacle.

Severus le regarda d'un drôle d'air, drôle signifiant ici à la fois frustré, excité et agacé. Et puis, bon, comme l'excitation reprenait le dessus sur le reste, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. En posant sa main sur le caleçon du loup-garou, qui gémit sourdement. Quelques soupirs et baisers plus tard, une main se posait à l'intérieur du caleçon. De nombreux frissons et caresses plus tard, les vêtements étaient sur le sol éparpillés, et les genoux de Remus les avaient accompagnés.

- Ooh hm … Rem … Lupin, tes dents !

- Hmf, désolé, désolé, je vais faire attention.

Il retourna sagement et avec talent à son ouvrage et avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis, Severus le releva, non sans grogner de frustration, encore. Il parcourut le corps entier de Remus de ses longs doigts d'opale, qui se glissèrent partout où une main timide se serait vue refuser l'entrée. Remus demanda plus que quelques caresses mêmes agiles. Severus s'y employa de bon gré, sauf …

- Aïe, Severus, ta jambe, là …

- Où, où veux-tu que je la mette d'autre, bon sang ?

- Non, ta vraie jambe ! Tu m'enfonces ton genou derrière …

Severus pivota légèrement, non sans souffler d'impatience.

- Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

- Oui … oh, la, oui !

Ces quelques péripéties n'empêchèrent pas Severus, ni Remus, de parvenir exactement à ce qu'ils souhaitaient. La cadence fut rapidement trouvée, les souffles, les noms, les soupirs se perdirent les uns dans les autres et la maladresse fut oubliée au bénéfice du plaisir, jusqu'à la chute inévitable des corps.

Remus nicha son nez dans le cou de Severus.

- On n'est pas très doués, ensemble, fit-il remarquer, cherchant son souffle.

- Tu … n'as pas aimé ?

- Que si ! répondit précipitamment Remus, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui retire son nouveau jouet des mains. Mais … dans l'exécution de la technique …

- Il nous faudra un peu d'entraînement, marmonna Severus, rassuré et plein d'espoir.

- Absolument.

- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses.

- Oui, voilà, c'est tout à fait ça.

- Demain, ce sera encore mieux.

- C'est un défi ?

- Une promesse, Lupin, une promesse. »

Fin.


End file.
